Snarl VS Defcon (Full Combat)
Nepsan Ice Temple The interior of the Ice Temple is dark. Ancient ice sculptures are lit by flickering blue flames as the labyrinth corridors open up into a huge chamber, full of chanting figures clad in robes. In the centre of the floor is a trapdoor where a freezing gas seeps. This is the sacrificial pit, where victims are slowly lowered into a fissure in the planet's crust, to freeze in the sub-zero temperatures. Crude snowmen line the walls each with a large hole where their hearts should be. Defcon is standing over by the corner, looking from his data-pad to a paticularly snowman... ...one who's mouth is frozen... ...face looks like it was defiant until death... ...which came in the form of a large hole chest. Sparing another glance down the the device, the bounty hunter sighs. "Doesn't that bozo know how to tell time yet?" A Dinobot is never late, they arrive exactly when and where they mean to. People who challange this theory rarely wish to do so a second time. As such, Snarl does eventual make his entrance into the chilled chapel, heavy, clonking steps struck against the frozen floor, spikes attached to his boots making his footing somewhat awkward but sure none the less. A hulking, powerful form stomps down the steps of the Ice Temple. Its shadow looms huge in the open space. "Isn't this PRIIIIIIIIME...." the form says, before coming into view, revealing himself to be... Cy-Kill, from Michael Bay's GoBots movie! (Yes, try to imagine Cy-Kill getting the Michael Bay treatment. That is what he looks like.) Sneering with his misshapen face, he says, "Two so-called warriors. HA! I laugh at the thought of you two. In my mind, you are BOTH losers. But perhaps, here, one of you will be less of a loser than the other. TO THE DEATH! BEGIN!" "Shut yer trap and judge, huh?" the bounty hunter calmly and kindly offers our referee. Why the heck do they even need a judge anyways? Especially one... ...so vocal... ...and annoying? "Greetings Snarl, let our battle commence!" Defcon rasps off, still looking headlong at the snowman chained to the wall. Unfolding his arms, Defcon looks the Dinobot up and down quickly before surging forward. This isn't going to be easy... ...or pretty... ...but by Primus, it's going to be a helluva show! His metal joints crackle a bit, before a fist strikes out at Snarl's head. You strike Snarl with Knuckle Buster!. The sound of Defcon's fist crashing against Snarl's head sends a dull metal ring through out the temple, a dour bell to start their match. Snarl hardly even sways from the blow, turning his features to face Defcon once more the second the fist retracted to the ready. Snarl paid no attention to the judge as he stepped forward into his following blow, his arm lifting with almost labored effort. He paid no attention to Cy-Kill because he was tired, there was no sun light in this gloomy, frozen temple.. Snarl would have to eject the space hunter from it if he hoped to fight at full capacity. You evade Snarl's slap attack. Cy-Kill laughs at Defcon. "Hahahaha, you've got spirit! I like that in my victims. It makes it all the more amusing to shatter their minds. But luckily for you, I'm just here to judge you! And I can already tell that neither could ever defeat ME!" Defcon ducks below the hand swaying throughout the air, which is convient. Can't start getting hit too soon... ...just a couple of slaps from Snarl... ...and I won't be looking good. He's trying to pay no attention to the endless prattle from Cy-Kill... ...why couldn't they have gotten an Autobot? They usually ref more and talk less. Big blue rises up with an elbow directed at the bottom side of the Dinobot's chin. You strike Snarl with Non-Flying Elbow:(. Defcon's elbow strikes home upon the chin stub of the weary Dinobot, snapping his head back and setting him away, stumbling a single step upon his heels. Dazed, Snarl shook away the fuzz around his conciousness, gritting his teeth and donning a snarling visage as he stepped forward once more, growling as he produced a sword, it's crimson blade steaming in the frigid air. With effort and determination he whipped the heavy blade about, cutting a swath of steam through the air.. and hopefulty Defcon as well, You evade Snarl's Stega-Sword attack. Cy-Kill slowly stalks around the two fighters, like a predator waiting to finish off the survivor of the fight. Of course, he can't do that according to the rules, but you never know with some holograms... The only thing the sword slices through, is an very unlucky and very much dead snowman behind the bounty hunter. Defcon's gotten lucky once again... ...or perhaps the Dinobot never had a real chance in the first place. However unlikely that outcome maybe, it settles the bounty hunter's 'nerves' a bit as he proceeds. His hand down at his side begins to crackle with a faint blue light, then his hand jab forwards... ...sending a shock towards Snarl. You strike Snarl with Shocking!. Snarl is fried alive with a sudden current of electricity, his servos spasming and seizing, causing the massive machine to topple backwards, cracking the ice covered floor when he impacts heavily against it. Smoke wafts up from his form, drifting into the chapel's iceyy rafters.. and for the moment he seems quite content to lay quite still.. until it is revealed that he surely isn't. HIs form shifts and contorts. What once was a stout, massive warrior on two feet is now a massive, squyat beast on four! Emiting a crackling growl, Snarl's jaw opens, revealing sharp, pointy teeth as he draws in a breath of chill air, expelling it from the tiny nasalvents upon his wedge of a head..in the form of gouts of flame. Massive Mecha-Stega strikes you with Nasal Flames for 5 points of damage. Cy-Kill leans forward, clenching a fist as he encourages, "Yes, Snarl! It is not simply enough to DEFEAT your enemy! You must BURN him, fuse his armor together, fry his circuits, melt out his optics! BURN HIM!" The flame douses Defcon, scorching his once nice blue paint job to a dull dark black, beginning to peel in some spots. His optics squint as he bears through the pain.... ...Blast...needed to land as many blows as possible before he... ...reverted to that Primus forbid Dino-mode... ...It's gonna be tough knocking him out with that kind of armor. The fire not only scorches everyone's favorite bounty hunter, but proceeds to melt some of the ice that is gathered around the chamber... ...it starts to drip from the ceiling. He thumbs with the blaster rifle for only a moment, before hitting the safety switch *click* and opening fire... ...trying to put more distance between himself and Snarl. You strike Massive Mecha-Stega with Blaster Rifle!. Defcon's laser does little more then scorch the Dinobot's thick hide as he stomps ever closer, his angry, glaring eyes fixed upon the autobot sweep. "Now, Me.. Snarl smash you goood!" growled the stegasaurous angrily. He wades through laser fire like a stiff rain, uncaring, almost unfeeling. As he nears he lurches up unto his hind legs, the thick, trunk like limbs supporting him against all beleif as he attempts to press his forelimbs against the hunter inorder to press him onto the ground beneath the Dinobot's bulk and pin him so that he may be properly bitten. You evade Massive Mecha-Stega's Stego-Bite attack. Cy-Kill hmms as he looks around at the ceiling, especially as ice begins to melt in the makeshift arena. "Oh, my, this could be interesting!" he muses. Defcon proceeds to hop up, and on top of the Dinobot... ...locking his hands on the beast's neck... ...as well as possible anyhow. "Smash good huh?" he jests out, letting one hand free as he rides the bucking 'bronco'... ...where the hell was he during that event, huh? "I'd normally be happy to oblige you with such a request... ..." His free hand balls up into a fist, swinging towards the Mecha-Stega's head. "But this is rather important, now LAY DOWN!" You strike Massive Mecha-Stega with Animal Cruelty!. Defcon's knuckles rapped gently upon Snarl's thickly armored, gloden dome. mussing the golden chrome and leaving a ugly smudge. If it had any other effect, Snarl wasn't readily about to admit it. Now faced with a rider, Snarl thrashed and jerked clumsily attempting to dismount Defcon, thumping and sweeping his tail anrily about.. that is until he remembered a part of his arsenal. Hiking that golden bludgeon, Snarl loosed one of the thorns that adorned his tail, launching it from it's socket with a rush of rocket engines. Massive Mecha-Stega strikes you with Thagomizer Rocket! for 6 points of damage. Cy-Kill hmms, then announces, "Why don't we... turn the heat up a little?" Chuckling, he aims an arm at the ceiling, and it reassambles into a cannon, which fires a wide-spread thermal beam at the ceiling. This doesn't immediately destroy it, but has the worrisome effect of accelerating the rate at which the ice melts. The explosive collides with the 'rider', causing him to fall off of his mounted prey. It's more or less an even fight... ...but Defcon still needs to draw the Dinobot out of his alternate mode... ... "Oh come on you big bozo... ...why don't you fight on two legs, like us big robots? Grimlock doesn't allow it?" he quirps, an audible hum issuing from his head-mounted laser cannon. Quickly following the hum is a dull yellow glow from the tip of the weapon, followed by a bright orange. "I'm surprised he even let you out to play... ..." his face smerks as he pokes fun at Snarl. What a jerk! Anyways, the cannon let's it's charge go, a flash of orange plasma directed in the Mecha-Stega's direction. You strike Massive Mecha-Stega with Head-Cannon ::Medium Yield::. Cold, just a little bit above freezing water and chunks of partialy melted ice cascaded down from the cieling around Snarl, crashing against his impossibly thick armor or simply dousing him, some how making his rage more robust and fiary because of the sudden cold shock. Defcon's head cannon cut deeply into the Dinobot's hide.. but his words cut even more deeply. They spurred Snarl into a rabid state, hefty steps sloshing through the pooling water as he madly charged The Bounty Hunter. That monsterous tail sweeping around for a powerful blow. You evade Massive Mecha-Stega's Thagomizer Brutality! attack. Defcon runs towards the rampaging Dinobot, rather than run away as most logic circuits would dictate one should do when dealing with a pissed off dinosaur. His words have obviously found their mark, but just not the one he had hoped for. But a brute's tenacity to thrash around can be used as an advantage... ...or at least he hopes it can. The tail barrels around at Defcon's upper midsection, but the bounty hunter sees it coming a mile away... ...Seeing and doing are two different things however, Big blue quickly realizes this in the fray. With some would call extreme flexibility... ...others would call extreme luck, Defcon throws his upper body backwards... ...limboing underneath the tail? Certainly, this isn't procedure. "Your predictable Snarl. When will you learn to adapt? Change your style up?" Defcon barks out, lashing towards the Dinobot with a simple kick. "When will you evolve!" You strike Massive Mecha-Stega with Simple Kick!. Cy-Kill laughs, increasing power to his cannon somewhat. The melting of the ice increases to the point where streams of water, rather than drops, begin to pour down. The kick is of minimal worry, Defcon was more likely to break his boot armorings against Snarl's hide rather then the other way around. His inabiliuty to tage the speedy mech was increasingly frustraiting however. It drove him right into Defcon's hands, the Dinobot changing once more and ready to bring that sword about again. However once doused with a sudden deluge of firgid water, Snarl quickly turned and leveled his massive laser rifle upon Bayformer Cy-Kill, pulling the trigger and unleashing a laser blast upon the judge, "You shut up, Me.. Snarl trying to fight!" he railed against the official. Defcon grins, the kind of shi** eating grin that drives most people to hate another. This is just the opportunity he was looking for... ...and it gets better? Directing his attention to the ref, Snarl's really set himself up for a fall... ..hasn't he? Well, the bounty hunter knows not to look a gift-Stega in the mouth... ...so he charges ever-forward. "Do or do not... Snarl..." he lets out, throwing an elbow towards his face. It's quickly followed up with a headbutt and then an uppercut from the other hand. "There is no TRY!" You strike Snarl with 1,2,3 Combo: For Truth, Justice, and The Autobot Way!. Cy-Kill is struck squarely in the chest, and stumbles backwards. "Argh, you dare!? I will--" However, he was just at the edge of the sacrificial pit, and Snarl's blast is just enough to send him over the edge. "NOOOOOO!" the evil Go-Bot screams as he plummets to his apparent doom in the pit. (Incidentally, this is very similar to how Cy-Kill died in the movie.) Snarl is getting the custard beat out of him, and indeed it hurts, battering the Dinobot... But he's happy. He just sent someone down to their frozen death and he likes it. In a much more chipper mood, Snarl slogs through the water covered floor, weidling his large rifle like a club and attempting to return the favor to Defcon, Sweeping the butt of his large gun about at the hunter's head and then following with a short spurt of over head blows Snarl strikes you with 1,2,... beatings! for 13 points of damage. However primitive the attack is, it proves to do just as well as a carefully placed strike. The beating knocks Defcon back, *splash* into the water that's collected in the area. Light starts to seep through the roof somewhat... ...here and there in spots, water drips in full force now into the area. The bounty hunter places his hands behind him and propels himself upwards, quickly getting to his feet with a *splish*. The Autobot wastes no time... ...rushing headlong into the close quartered combat once again. Wading through the water... ...reminicscent of either a 'Lion Heart' fight scene or the 'Bel Biv De Voe' music video, Defcon clasps his hands into a hammerlock and swings away. "Fall!" You strike Snarl with Hammerlock Strike!. Snarl rocks back on his heels, spiked feet grating against the bared stone, diging in as he pushes back into the attack. Snarl knew he did not fare well here..but at last it was a fight! He surged forth with his sword brandished and ready, the air steamed around it as he struck, a hars diagonal slash followed by another as he set the weapon whipping up high only to drop it low again and try and bury it into the hunter's middle, "Dinobots no fall!" he protested all the while, "We Crush!" You evade Snarl's Stega-Sword attack. Defcon dips low, rolling forward to let the sword sail over his head... ...then nudges to the side to avoid it once again. This is building to be quite the fight... ...But he expected as much, Snarl is a Dinobot after all. But according to his logic circuits, Defcon's win is already determined... ...when and how... ...that's yet to be seen. The bounty hunter splashes upwards, rising with a fist. "Crush this!" You strike Snarl with Rising Upper!. Were Snarl one for witty quips and pointed rejoinders he would scathe Defcon so thuroughly with his banter that the hunter would kknow his place and concede victory at that very instant. However, Snarl is somewhat lacking in the linquistics department. He catches the feirce upper fisted blow, a blow that seemingly never fails to hit, he rocks back from the impact, bowing away, until as if his spine were made of a spring, Snarl snaps back, his hefty helm crashing towards Defcon's own gun mounted head protector. You evade Snarl's Crush attack. Defcon's head dips low, letting Snarl's much larger one strike to high to cause any serious damage. His body pushes forward, a shoulder firmly placed in his opponent's gut. He's trying to knock him to the ground... ...maybe get him on the ground, try the old mount and pummel... ...maybe a submission move... ...but knocking him down isn't the hard part, it's getting him to stay down which proves to be a problem. Defcon attempts to curl his foot around Snarl's back legs, pushing against the much larger bot... ...winning with physics rather than raw muscle. You strike Snarl with Sweep and Shove!. Topples like a old oak, slowly, with a lot of effort, and slamming the ground hard when he finaly does. The plates on his back bend and snap off with the impact, littering the stone floor beneath him with so many golden shards of metal and interior energy cells. He rocks back and forth for a moment, attempting to reclaim his feet, instead he lashes out at Defcon with a hefty boot to the pelvic area. You evade Snarl's Low Kick attack. Defcon dodges the kick, it wasn't an attack well thought out... ...but then again... ...Dinobot's aren't known for their tenacity with math and science. Rushing to his side, Defcon manages to mount his opponent and unleash a devastating flurry of blows, strikes, and quips at our favorite Dino-bot's disposal... ...no not Grimlock, Snarl. "Give up!" *Smack* "Give in!" *Thud* "Submit!" *Crack* You strike Snarl with UFC, Eat Your Heart Out!. The blows are not as devastating nor as hefty as one might think. Every little bit helped however, every blow edging him closer to defeat.He struggled and squirmed, trying to get Defcon off of him, snarling and growling with each pattering shot. He tightened his grip on his sword and with the blunt handle he took a shot at the hunter's temple. You evade Snarl's Pommel Pummel attack. Defcon's head shot to the side, letting the pommel miss by at least three inches. Whew, that was close... ...gotta finish this... ...it's drawing on too long... ...need to end this! The bounty hunter positions himself to the left of Snarl, attempting to yank down on the arm. The Dino-bot persists, so Defcon throws a fist towards his face. Big blue then proceeds to tug the appendage back towards him, into an arm-bar of sorts. "SUBMIT!" You strike Snarl with Arm-Bar!. Snarl still has one good arm.. and enough fight in him to go on for days. The building light in the room was too little too late. With his last vestiges of strength, Snarl decided to go out as all Dinobots should.. fighting, cussing, and being unreasonable. And so his form rearranged, Defcon soon found himself twisting the leg of a very unhapy Stegasaurus who proceed sto thrash and whip like the world had gone wild, his tail managing to shatter a nearby piller, scattering shards of ice everywhere. Snarl unleashes its Stego-Rampage attack on Defcon, striking no one. Defcon manages to propel himself backwards before the Dino-bot can inflict any serious damage, the most being some shards of ice impacting on his frame. Crap... ...I had my chance... ...and now he's back in that infernal Mecha-Stega mode... ... "This battle was over before it even begun... ..." His head-mounted cannon starts to hum while the bounty hunter is hiding behind one of the last ice obstructures left standing... ...that is until Snarl has his way with it. "It's only a matter of time until you fall... ..." It sounds as though the he's trying to convince himself rather than his opposition. *VRRRRRRRMMMM* it chimes out, gaining another octive, also displaying the bright orange flash. Stepping out from behind the cover, Defcon just stares menacingly at his opponent... "But this game comes to an end..." ...his optics unwavering. The sound of the cannon grows louder, it's color now shifted into a near blinding red light, even making it difficult for Defcon to keep his optics open. His head rocks backwards as the blast shoots forth, unleashing a mighty plasma beam at Snarl. "NOW!" You strike Massive Mecha-Stega with Head-Cannon ::Maximum Yield::. Snarl falls to the ground unconscious. "Well done, Defcon!" comes Cy-Kill's voice, as it echoes around the room from an unseen source. "You won... but largely because you took advantage of Snarl's poor attention span. I hope you are satisfied with your victory, "warrior." Heh. And Snarl? Next time focus on YOUR real enemy, would you? Until next time, "heroes." Hahahaha!" Massive Mecha-Stega Had been clinging to concious ness by the memory of a thread. Pure, programmed instinct had carried him here and with the thunderous blow of Defcon's head canon, that memmory is forgotten. He is sent tumbling, smashing into a battered wall where the Dinobot remains, laying very still.